thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Linen Moonstone
P.S. When you read the name Moonlight, refer to the backstory! Linen Name: Linen Moonstone Gender: Male District: 1 Age: 17 Weapon: Being a career, Linen has mastered many weapons in his private career training. Some of these including the widely used knife or mace, or the less known chakram. He also uses he mildly used scythe, a popular weapon for those from 11 and 9. Appearance: Linen has somewhat tanned skin like lightly toasted bread and eyes in the luscious shade of deep violet. his blonde hair, cut short, is compared to none in the Arena. However, when the beautiful and charming looks are torn away, a sinister look and wild hair lies beneath. Strengths/skills: Linen has major experience in weapons as he is a career. Also, from secretly travelling between districts, he has gained a great sense of direction, learned how to swim, and is very fast from running away from murder victims. Weakness(es): Welll for starters, he's completley unpredicatable due to his multiple personality disorder. This makes him dangerous not only to those around him, but him self as well. When he fully becomes his other personality, Moonlight, he loses any and all control over himself. Linen has trouble with thinking before acting as well and cannot climb trees. Personality: Linen is a heartless, scheming, ruthless monster. He would puh a child off of a cliff with thier parents watching helplessly if it meant achieving his goals or even if it was just for fun. He acts very charming to everyone, but is still a horrible, manipulative killer while Linen. While Moonlight, he will act like an insane escaped convict with no ruth whatsoever. He will have no reason and if agitated will kill on sight. Backstory/History: Linen was born into an exteremely rich family,his parents both victors who wwon games back-to-back, who gave him whatever he wanted when he wanted. The family was so rich, that they were invited to The Capitol on several occasions. Anyway, back to Linen. At about the age of twelve, Linin began showing intense interest the Hunger Games. So much interest infact that it began to worry his parents. They searched high and low for the best doctor in the Capitol, not just District 1. Soon after they found one, he began treatment. Six months later, Linen was sent home with a note that read, "KEEP THE MONSTER LOCKED UP AT ALL COSTS BEFORE ANYMORE SECRETARYS DIE!!! MOONLIGHT IS EVIL!" The parents grew increasingly nervous and heeded the warning on the note, locking Linen in his room. For the next two years there were a string of murders across District 1 and the surrounding Districts. They all had the same pattern being that the victims were hung from a balcony and a circle was cut on the chest of the victim. Underneath the circle was the word moonlight written. While he was in his room, his parents heard him whispering the words "Moonlight will conquer." with occasional sobs and "No!" being yelled. It was soon realized that Linen had Dissociative Identity Disorder, a disease that causes one person to have multiple personalities, often losing control of one personality while in another. This other personality was called Moonlight. For years he grew even more and more insane to where he drew circles all over his room. He had private career training lessons in his room. Eventualy, during a reaping, he started laughing like a madman and sauntered up to the stage. Once up, he spoke up into the microphone and said, "I am Linen Moonstone and I voullenteer as trbiute." Fears: Linen is not afraid of much. Of course, if you were a psychotic serial killer who didn't care if anyone knew, you wouldn't care much either. His only one true fear is one of his only true human attributes. His more human side is terrfied of full loss of control of himself. He doesn't want to become Moonlight. He's so terrfied of what that is. Is it like sleepwalking or sleep paralysis? Is it moving without meaning to or being frozen and trying to get out of that state? He wishes to be free as much as possible. Interview Angle: Be charming and wink at the audience and such. Bloodbath Strategy: Get a weapon and make people die horrible deaths the dead tribute's parents can beg for mercy over! >:D Token: A necklace with a little moon made out of pure gold that he off of a murder victim. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Zeebem10's Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Career Tribute